1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of data manipulation and analysis. Specifically, in one exemplary aspect, the invention relates to computer-assisted methods and apparatus for collection and classification of data regarding an audience in a content delivery network, such as a cable television or satellite network.
2. Description of Related Technology
Content delivery and distribution networks may have a large number of disparate users. In many situations, it is desirable that the preferences and behaviors of these disparate users be known to the operators of the network (as well as the content sources which generate the content for distribution over the network). Moreover, in cases where the users are subscribers or customers of the delivery network (e.g., as in a cable television, satellite, Hybrid Fiber over Copper (HFCu), or similar network), revenue, profit, and subscriber retention/addition are also critical concerns, since these factors effectively keep the network operator (and to some degree content producers) commercially viable. Billing systems and other support systems have accordingly been set up within such networks in order to facilitate tracking of customers or subscribers in terms of subscription level, access privileges, account status (e.g., payments, delinquency), requests for changes in service, and other related functions.
Prior art implementations however, generally lack the ability to rapidly and accurately track user behavior, preferences, and activity (including user interaction with programs or applications), and analyze this data in a timely fashion so as to e.g., allow for “tailored” advertisement insertion, selection of content for delivery to the users. These prior art systems are also generally entirely reactive; i.e., do not incorporate real-time data to proactively adjust the delivery of content, advertisements, etc. in advance of a user's request or specified preference.